Rearranging Molly
by TheRavenLady
Summary: Teenlock AU Molly Hooper has been cramming and studying like no tomorrow for her upcoming final exams for school. What starts as an innocent study session at the library becomes something much more interesting when a certain Irene Adler becomes involved. Some rearranging is done on the shelves... But not the kind Molly has in mind. One-shot. Rated underage for teen sexytimes.


It had been a merciless week for Molly Hooper.

She'd spent the entirety of two weeks cramming for her final exams, spending countless hours with her nose stuck in books and her hand seemingly constantly skittering across a page, smudging ink and pencil on it. Needless to say, she was a bit of a mess. She was stressed to the max, and strung out on caffeine and the godawful fluorescent lighting in the school's library.

Things started to get interesting, however, when one Irene Adler joined her for a study session.

"Help a girl out on her bio exam?"

Molly looked up from her anatomy textbook to see the one and only Irene standing before her, leaning down on the scarred wooden table. She looked impeccable, as always, her uniform pristine and well-tailored to her lovely shape. Her hair was pulled into an elegant knot, and her makeup was perfect, as per usual. Her shiny red nails gleamed in the harsh lighting.

"Is there a need to be so dramatic?" Molly asked with a small smile.

Despite the fact that she and Irene had been… together, she could call it, for nearly six months, Molly's stomach still managed to get fluttery and her cheeks red at the sight of the vixen she called her girlfriend. Though no one knew about that. It was in both of their best interests to keep the affair private, which was fine by the both of them. Irene always said it added a bit of danger, which was exactly her kind of fun. She was definitely a fan of yanking Molly from the corridors between lessons or during lunch for a sizzling, sneaky snog somewhere.

But this encounter was different from the others. This was purely academic.

"Not really," Irene replied smoothly, "but I am impartial to the theatre."

Molly rolled her eyes. "You already know the answer is yes. Take a seat."

Irene raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Giving orders, are we now, Molly?"

She immediately flushed a deep red and looked down at the desk, letting her hair fall over her face to hide it as best as she could.

"Don't be embarrassed. And I forgot my book."

Molly finally deigned it appropriate to look up now that some of the blood had gone from her face. The warmth still lingered, however, and she was very grateful for her chosen spot in the corner.

"Well, we ought to go to the bio section and find the books we'll need," she said.

Irene nodded. "Let's go. I don't want to spend any more time here than I have to."

They stood and walked through the quiet library. There weren't many people at the time, simply because of the later hour. Only two hours before, the place had been filled with stressed and harried teenagers pouring over textbooks and pages of notes. Now, however, many of them had forsaken the library for the comfort of the dormitories, the promise of dinner and a softer place to do their studying drawing them away.

So when they made it to the biology section, towards the back, there was no one there. Molly started scanning the shelves, trailing her fingertip across the spines of the volumes on display before her, trying to find in-class texts or just books that would be genuinely useful to their cause. She was extremely confident in her performance on the biology exam, and was pleased that there was at least one thing Irene had to ask her about for a change. It was nice having more of the knowledge for once.

Irene trailed quietly behind as Molly looked through books, pulling them off the shelves and flipping through them before adding them to the stack or placing them back on the shelf she retrieved them from.

She was reaching up on her toes, bracing herself against the shelf to reach a book that was a tad out of her arms' reach, when she felt Irene press against her. She immediately stiffened, startled by the sudden contact.

"Irene, what are you-"

"Shhhh," Irene whispered softly, her lips caressing her ear.

Molly shivered, and before she could respond, felt Irene's lips at her neck, moving her long hair aside. Molly sighed softly and relaxed a little at the touch of the other girl's lips on her skin.

"Libraries are boring. Let's see how interesting we can make them," Irene purred in her ear.

Molly swallowed, suddenly unable to find her words. She was driven even further into her sudden speechlessness when she felt Irene's hands go up her skirt, cupping her bum and giving it a solid squeeze. She managed a gasp before one hand came forward and gently laid itself over her mouth.

"Remember, Molly- we're in a library," came the silky whisper in her ear. "It's not proper to be loud in a library. Keep quiet, darling, so you don't disturb anyone."

She nodded dumbly. Irene made a soft satisfied noise and urged Molly's legs a little farther apart, bending her forward. The hand that wasn't on her mouth stayed up her skirt, travelling lightly and teasingly across her pantyline and making her shiver. Goosepimples broke out on her skin as Irene's hand roamed across her bum. She gave it another squeeze, sending a shot of pure arousal through Molly. She felt warm and tingly between her legs, and this seemed like less and less of a bad idea as Irene continued. She slipped a finger just under the hem of her knickers, and she gave a breathless gasp.

Irene skated a finger across the bottom of the bare flesh of her bum, and Molly trembled. And before he had any hope of recovering from that, Irene's finger was suddenly stroking her clitoris, which throbbed and tingled. To stifle her cry, she bit down on Irene's hand.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Irene whispered. "You naughty thing. But you know I love biters…" She punctuated her sentence with a bite on Molly's neck. She bit on Irene's hand again, making her stifle a gasp of her own.

To retaliate, Irene began to teasingly stroke Molly's clit, her touch feather-light and agonisingly slow. It was nothing close to what she needed or wanted.

"Please," she gasped softly around Irene's hand. "Please."

"Here? In this public library?" Suddenly Irene's lips were right on her ear, sending shivers down Molly's spine. "Anyone could walk back here and see this. But you still want it, don't you, Molly? My, my- what a dirty, dirty girl. Asking me to fuck you here like this."

She whimpered.

"My poor girl," she whispered. "I do love seeing you like this, though…"

The finger against her clit pressed harder and moved in a much more satisfying rhythm, making her gasp and bite gently on Irene's hand. It suddenly stilled, however, causing Molly to nearly groan in frustration.

"That is what you want, isn't it?"

Molly nodded vigorously.

"Use your words, darling."

"I… I want you to fuck me," she whispered in a shaky voice. "Right here."

"Mmm. That's much better. Ask and you shall receive."

There were no more words as Irene went back to work, her fingers (when did she add a second one?) rubbing Molly's furiously throbbing clit in harsh, pleasurable circles, making her bite the hand at her mouth rather frequently to prevent herself from moaning.  
Suddenly, there was a switch, and Molly bit Irene's hand hard as she felt those two fingers slide smoothly into her. She shuddered as Irene began to thrust said fingers smoothly in and out, building a steady rhythm. Molly bit her hand hard and bucked her hips, thrusting and rolling them to get more friction.

"So eager," Irene purred. "You're so eager and wet. You were waiting for me, Molly." She licked a stripe up her neck and punctuated with a hard thrust that caused Molly to gasp and bite Irene's hand as hard as she could to stop the moan that threatened to escape her.

She was startled as Irene suddenly turned her around to face forward. She backed Molly against the shelf, managing to keep her fingers between her legs and never leaving her opening. As soon as she had Molly positioned, Irene started thrusting again, with more vigor. The hand at Molly's mouth was replaced with Irene's mouth, which demanded harsh open-mouthed kisses. The hand that was now covered in deep, red bite marks went on to squeeze and fondle Molly's breasts one at a time.

Molly gasped and moaned softly into their kisses, and Irene fingered her mercilessly, not once breaking her stride. The shelf was hard against Molly's back, the spines of the books rough and uneven and filled with edges, in great contrast to the softness of the girl that was so urgently pressed against her front. All of that, combined with the sensations on her mouth and breasts and the fingers still thrusting beautifully into her was enough to send her over the edge.

"I-" She managed to gasp out as her orgasm hit her like a freight train, barreling into her and pulling her down.

She closed her eyes and felt Irene's hand come to her mouth again. She gratefully bit down on it, her back arching slightly as her orgasm rolled through her. She was breathless.

Irene finally pulled her fingers out after a moment, and Molly opened her eyes to see her girlfriend looking at them with intrigue. Before Molly could say anything, Irene slid them into her mouth and sucked them clean, her eyes never leaving Molly's. She swallowed, her heart already racing.

Irene leaned forward, up close and personal once more.

"That was fun. See? Libraries don't have to be boring. Now grab those books you found; we have some exams to study for."

Molly's face immediately turned crimson. She stood there, frozen. Irene, who had turned to walk away, turned back to face her again, an eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"Is something the matter?"

"You… You just… f-fucked me. In a library. With other people in it."

"And?"

She couldn't find anything else to say. Irene gave a smirk, her eyes glinting. She gave a slight laugh and turned on her heel again, strutting down the aisle.

"Come along now, Molly. We have an exam on Tuesday."

Molly hurriedly scooped up the three books she'd chosen and followed Irene back across the library, her face flushed and her knickers wet.

Perhaps studying wasn't so dreadful, after all.


End file.
